Weapons maintenance
by kuroyume85
Summary: What could happen when Itachi and Sasuke have to stay in the storage room to clean all the weapons there ? Hum... Contains Uchihacest, rape and... a surprise...


**Warning : This fic contains Uchihacest !!! Meaning : yaoi, and more specifically Itachi x Sasuke. If you're too narrow-minded to stand some incest, shota and rape... I'm not forcing you.**

**Disclaimer : The Uchiha family and Konohagakure belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Uchihasmex owns the weapon room. The katana is mine.**

********************************************************************************

Weapons maintenance

Chapter one : Clean my katana

It was New Year's Eve in Konohagakure. The usual animated streets were quite empty this morning. Each and every houses and flats had to be cleaned, according to an ancestral tradition. The idea of starting another peaceful and prosperous year was usually enough to cheer anyone and everyone...

Yet, in one of the numerous houses composing the Uchiha district, there was one man who particularly despised that time of the year. And not because he hated wearing pink latex gloves. Why did Mikoto have to buy pink gloves, anyway ???

"Another year passed by... Time is running too fast", the head of the Uchiha clan mumbled.

Mikoto joined him, holding a pink feather-duster. "Oh, Fugaku... You never felt that nostalgic before. What happened ?"

The poor husband shivered at the sight of the fluffy pink item. "I feel old..."

"Old ? Oh, dear... Why are you thinking such a thing ?"

"I... I found a white hair this morning...", he muttered, looking away from her.

His wife got on the tip of her feet and had a close look at his dark hair. "I see no white hair, dear. Did you take it away ?"

The proud Uchiha's face became all red. "Er... in fact... I didn't find it... on my head..."

Mikoto raised an eyebrow... before she roared of laughter. "Oh my God, Fugaku !!! Don't tell me you... Since when do you check your..."

"That's not fun, wife", the man groaned, feeling slightly ashamed.

Then, his delicious wife had an excellent idea. "I can tell you're not old, my dear husband. You're still that youthful, strong, gifted young man I met and married. Why don't you prove it to me right here and now ?", she whispered to his ear as her hand casually reached the most sensitive part of his muscular body.

"Mi-Mikotooooo..."

"Why don't we spend the New Year's Eve alone ? Just the two of us ? We could do some pretty physical and intense things... that only young people could do... What do you think about it, my sweet husband ?"

Fugaku was damn tempted... but his sense of duty was still working. "What about the house ?"

"The cleaning is done, dear", she said as she kissed him.

The dutiful man shook his head. "But I still have the weapon storage room of the police station to..."

Mikoto kept on with her merciless teasing. "We have two sons... who have nothing to do today... Let's send them there... Ne, Fuga-sama ?"

Magic word... "O-Ok... SOOOOOOOOOOOONS !!! HERE !!!! NOW !!!", he threateningly yelled.

His voice sounded so scary... Itachi and Sasuke ran to the living-room, without even getting rid of their own pink gloves. Mikoto let go of her husband's appetizing member to prepare their private party.

"What is it, father ?", Itachi inquired, not daring looking directly at his father.

"Are you done with your bedrooms ?", Fugaku grunted.

The two brothers glanced at each other. "Hai."

As they looked up, they saw something that seemed to be a miracle. Uchiha Fugaku was smiling. "Fine. I have a last task for you. I want you to go to the weapon room in the police station and deal with them."

"But Oto-san !!! That's your job !", Itachi protested. He had better things to do... Molesting his otouto, for instance.

"Don't argue !", their father barked. "You are to clean them and check if they're still sharp. If they're not, sharpen them. Be sure I'll have a look at your job. You'd better do it ok... if you don't want to be punished..."

"Hai..."

Itachi and Sasuke slowly walked to the police station, not in a hurry at all to complete the stupid mission their father just gave them. If Sasuke was glad to spend some time all alone with his lover, the said lover wasn't in the mood for sex, right now. It was so unfair... Being stuck in that cold place while his parents were obviously... Nah, better not to imagine... Ewww...

"Nii-san, why don't we just go somewhere else ? Oto-san will punish us, no matter how well we do what he asked."

The older Uchiha sighed in annoyance. "I know, Sasuke. It pisses me off to be still considered as a twelve years old when I'm already 20, but honestly, we don't have much choice."

But Sasuke stepped in front of him, blocking the way to the police station. "Of course you do ! You're the Uchiha prodigy !!! You can't let Oto-san boss you !"

The pride of the Uchiha clan easily made his way to his little brother's back and dragged him by the neck. "Drop it, Sasuke. The sooner we start, the sooner we leave."

The rebel pouted, but gave in. Soon, the two poor brothers reached their destination. The place seemed to be empty. It would be normal, anyway. Everybody was busy by the coming festivities for the coming year. They entered the gloomy dark room dedicated to the police weapons... and sighed.

It was quite a big place. There was trunks, boxes, shelves packed with all kind of ninja weapons. Shurikens and kunais of all size... katanas... and many more...

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. "Oh my... how many weapons are there here ???"

"It's better you don't know, Otouto...", Itachi answered. He opened the closest trunk to take all the things they needed. Two different kind of oil and several oilstones for him. Some rags and smooth detergent in spray for Sasuke.

He handed his otouto his items. "You clean, I check the sharpness."

Not willing to help, Sasuke crossed his arms on his chest. "Why do I have to clean ?"

"Because you suck at the sharpening. You clean, then I sharpen, ok ?"

The younger raven cast him a weird look. "Tch... as if I had the choice..."

They started their tedious job with the enormous collection of shurikens. Neither of them wanted to know how many of those were waiting for them. It took them two hours to deal with these stupid weapons. There was no sound, except for the specific noise of the metal being sharpened.

While he was getting rid of the dirt on the weapons, Sasuke discreetly looked at his brother from time to time. God... Itachi looked so hot when he was focusing on something...

His onyx eyes that could turn red anytime... His long dark silky hair... His thin but greedy lips... His powerful body... His amazing, huge, delicious...

"... katana, Sasuke..."

Those two words startled the short-haired boy. "Nani ?"

"Pay attention. Give me your katana, Sasuke."

_'Fuck yeah, Nii-san... you have no idea how I would enjoy to give it to you...'_

"Aniki... please... let me do the sharpening... I'm sick of cleaning...", Sasuke begged.

In spite of that tearful note in his brother's voice, Itachi didn't seem to care much. "No way."

"But Nii-san !"

"Stop whining, Sasuke ! You're pissing me off !"

The younger Uchiha crawled to his big brother and playfully sat on his lap. "Itachi... I'm ready to do anything... anything... to stop that stupid cleaning..."

As he said so, Sasuke wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist. The smaller Uchiha smirked as he ground his hips against an already rock-hard boner. Teasing his aniki was so easy... The most difficult part was to decide him to fuck. It wasn't in Itachi's temper to have sex that easily... but it made the reward so much better... Nonetheless, the human god didn't seem to care about his otouto's ministrations, except for his erection, of course.

"What would you want me to do, Nii-san ?", Sasuke whispered at his brother's ear before nipping the sensitive skin of his neck. "Tell me everything..."

Itachi violently pushed him backward. "Sweet little brother... as tempting your proposition can be... I'm not interested. I just want to deal with that boring task as soon as possible."

Itachi had to repress an amused smile while he looked down on his slutty bro, an arrogant expression on his face. "Let's keep going with the katanas, now."

This time again, none of them wanted to count how many of them they had to take care of. Sasuke was pouting, and Itachi didn't give a shit about it.

As he was done with the sharpening of the katana he had, a weird idea came to his mind. The blade was beautiful... and yet, it was a deadly weapon. He loved the way his hand glided on the smooth iron... It reminded his of those intimate moments when, in the early hours of the morning (most of the time when he was on mission), he used to wake up with a raging erection in his pants and had to solve the problem by himself (god, he missed his brother at moments like these).

Hypnotized by the movement of his hand on the glimmering blade, he felt his boner come back pretty fast. He discreetly glanced at his otouto. He had taken another katana to clean, but there was no more cleaning product in the spray.

Sasuke was most pleased. "We're out of product ! We have to stop, Nii-san !"

"You lazy ass... Look on the shelves behind you", the secretly aroused Uchiha nastily chuckled.

Sasuke mumbled something Itachi didn't get, but he got on all fours to have a look at the said shelves. At the sight of such a nice position, Itachi didn't hesitate.

He slowly slid the sharp katana between Sasuke's skin and his garment and, in a swift movement, cut the dark T-shirt. The fabric fell on the floor, only sticking to Sasuke's wrists.

"Itachi ?"

"Shut up", the older boy grunted. His voice was a mixture of raw sex and threat... The stunned otouto didn't know if he should be horny or not...

Itachi went to the next step of his plan. Itachi got closer and knelt down behind Sasuke. From the tip of the katana, he cup Sasuke's white shorts up... from his lower back to his crotch... His uke was trembling. The keen iron was slightly brushing what happened to be naked skin. Itachi never thought his little brother would dare hanging down the streets butt-naked under his pants...

"Oh... Look at that nice view... Indeed, Otouto... I must say your ass is very attractive...", Itachi purred as he admired that cute puckered hole twitching in front of him. It made him crazy with lust as he felt his erection harden more."Don't move, little bro. And don't look at what I'm doing."

The elder Uchiha grabbed the small bottle of oil he was using to sharpen the blades and poured some on the handle of the katana. He doubted that oiling the cotton on the handle would be of any use, but hey, he didn't want Sasuke to bleed too much. Once the piece of metal was perfectly lubricated, Itachi pressed the cold iron against Sasuke's entrance.

"Ah ! Nii-san ! What are you...", Sasuke gasped.

"Sasuke, if you don't shut the fuck up, I won't be nice with you...", the seme hissed.

Itachi got rid of his waistband and lowered his pants, releasing the massive bulge hidden in there. With his left hand, he began to gently stroke his hard-on as he slowly pushed his new sex-toy further within his otouto. The latter was unwillingly wiggling his ass under his aniki's nose, desperately trying to find some pleasure in what Itachi was doing to him.

"What did I say, Sasuke ?"

"But Nii-san... it doesn't feel good...", the smaller Uchiha pleaded.

"That's not the point ! I'm not done with you ! Take those foreplay like a man, dammit !"

"You call that '_foreplay_' ?"

Itachi was sick of listening to his otouto's whining. Besides, if they made too much noise, they would draw attention on them. On no account Itachi wanted to be disturbed in his little games.

He noticed the rags Sasuke was using to do his job. That would do the trick. He seized them and grabbed Sasuke's neck, forcing him to bow.

"Ouch ! What n-"

Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence. Itachi shoved the fabric into his mouth and used his headband to prevent it to be spat out by his victim. Noticing Sasuke's angry eyes, he decided to lower his otouto's headband on his eyes. And finally, to be sure that kid wouldn't try to escape, he used the remaining cloths to tie his wrists together.

"That's. Just. Perfect. That's an interesting position, Sasuke... Now... don't move..."

Itachi got rid of his pants and straddled his brother. Sasuke's head was now between his thighs. The seme Uchiha leaned on his uke's back, in order to have the best access possible to the tight little hole that was right under his nose. He bucked his hips enough to slip his hand between their lustful bodies. And from his other hand, he took back the katana.

"Let's start, otouto."

Itachi gave a few heated licks on Sasuke's anus... just to soothe him... or pretend to. He felt his brother relax under the touch... and softly moan. He was lucky he couldn't see the vicious look on Itachi's face when he approached the handle and lined it above his target... and slowly shoved it inside Sasuke again. It was slow enough for Sasuke to almost enjoy this new intrusion. The cotton covering the piece of metal stimulated his walls in an unusual way. The young boy only had smooth "objects" penetrating him, before... But this new sensations weren't that bad... Itachi would probably be nice, this time...

But Sasuke had no clue how wrong he was. As soon as Itachi heard his otouto moan louder, he knew where he had to stop. Still slowly, he pulled his toy out, chuckling as Sasuke whined again, clearly frustrated.

Itachi changed his hold on the weapon. Now his little finger was perfectly on the place where he should stop shoving the handle to avoid Sasuke's prostate. He turned the blade, so he could lick the flat part of this steely representation of his own phallus. He wasn't afraid to cute his tongue... He might even like this...

A slightly mad expression on his face, he brushed the cold blade with the tip of his tongue... and harshly thrust the handle back into Sasuke. The violence of the movement made his brother move on his knees. As he moved, his soft spiky hair tickled Itachi's own entrance an balls. With this ghostly stimulation, Itachi gasped and tightened his grip on his own throbbing erection. God... even unable to move, Sasuke was still able to please him...

"Otouto... it feels great... keep on doing this and I may consider about giving you some pleasure..."

Itachi went back to his nasty game. He had no clue about which thing was the most exciting... Was it... licking that metallic penis reflecting his own perversion ? Was it... that rough penetration in his otouto's tight and abused ass ? Was it... the way his prey desperately tried to push his ass upward to get his prostate rubbed hard ? Was it... Sasuke's hair nice caresses on his own private crevice ? Or was it... that short but wonderful touch when his head, dripping in precum, slid on his otouto's spine as he was slowly bringing himself to completion ?

But... in the end... he didn't care.

That scene lasted for what looked like hours. The blade felt now warm under Itachi's tongue. The saliva coating it had fallen to the hilt of the weapon. If the handle hadn't been wrapped with cotton, that fluid could have helped to lubricate Sasuke's sore entrance... and possibly helped him to get some pleasure.

Itachi had now his member fully covered in his own fluid. He hadn't cummed yet, but it was a matter of seconds, now. The many drops of precum that escaped his busy hand had made their ways to Sasuke's neck, following his spine. The very slow and sensual stroke resulting from his aniki's masturbation wasn't enough to compensate Sasuke's denial of his own pleasure... he was silently crying out of frustration.

Itachi couldn't hold back anymore. For the last thrust with the katana, he used the whole handle, as a gift for his little brother's cooperation... and at the same time, he violently shot his seeds on his victim's back. That extra amount of semen made its way to Sasuke's neck... followed the line of his jaw... and dripped from his chin.

Itachi paused for a minute, catching his breath. He giggled when a curious image came to his mind. Sasuke truly looked like a color bearer, with the katana still stuck into his ass. His giggles turned into frantic laughs... He had never laughed so loudly... and so hysterically... Even Sasuke was freaking out.

But that sudden lack of discretion betrayed them.

The door of the storage room opened itself.

"Well well well... what's going on here, kids ?"

********************************************************************************

**Ok... first chapter : done ^^**

**It was written to thank and thanks to a DA friend, Uchihasmex, who draws beautiful ItaSasu. I also have to say that she had to bear many questions about her likes and dislikes for that fic.**

**A big big thank you to KalineReine, who kindly read this chapter before I put it online. Really, dear, if that fic hadn't pleased you, I think I would have just drop it.**

**I also want to thank my friends and watchers here. I love you, guys ^^**

But before I stop, don't expect this fic to be very long. At the moment, I only have 3 chapters planned.


End file.
